falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Enclave Department of the Army
The Department of the Army'Title found in several Enclave Field Research Terminal Entries is the standing armed paramilitary force of the Enclave. It is the most technologically advanced, and well trained military group in the known post-nuclear United States. Background Pre-War The Department existed before the war, as evidenced by the U.S. Covert Operations Manual magazine and the terminal found at the South Boston military checkpoint. Little is known about its status as the Enclave military before 2077, and it is not entirely out of the question that they may not have been Enclave at all, with the Enclave originating from the United States government and army. However, the Enclave presence on the Oil Rig indicates that at least some kind of a security force was present. Another indicator is the Bloomfield Space Center, which was taken over by Enclave agents following the abandonment of the space project by the U.S. government and secured for their purposes (including transportation off-world.) Post-War With the great nuclear devastation of 2077 and the subsequent collapse of the United States, Enclave members and loyalists relocated to reinforced locations across the United States,AHS-9's statement: ''The Enclave ... have hidden bases all over the shards of old California ..., confirmed by own sources with the headquarters being established on the Poseidon Oil Rig. Additionally, numerous military stockpiles were commandeered, either remotely or by the evacuating Enclave themselves, providing the organization with necessary ordnance. With extreme levels of radiation persisting on the mainland, they were forced to remain within their bases, as the regular T-51b power armor was unable to provide adequate protection. The Enclave's military were steadily trained and expanded, with new equipment being developed for use in the field, including the venerable advanced power armor. The Enclave began to become involved on the mainland, operating under the radar of the emerging wasteland powers as the now long-dormant one... Military presence :See also: Enclave facilities The government of the Enclave was located on the Poseidon Oil Rig, where the President (the acting commander-in-chief) and other high-ranking officials were also located, along with the necessary support staff and a significant contingency of seasoned soldiers of the regular army and elite Secret Service agents, all eventually armed with power armor and energy weapons as standard issue equipment. The second largest base was Navarro, a pre-War Poseidon Oil refinery-turned-military outpost acting as a waystation for Vertibirds and their first outpost out on the United States mainland. It was heavily defended, with dual plasma turrets covering the perimeter, deadly efficient guards in advanced power armor stationed in the base and patrolling some of the areas around it, and an entire field of plasma mines securing the exterior of the complex. in the year 2277, Col. Augustus Autumn]] Sometime after the destruction of the oil rig and the attack on Navarro, the remaining Enclave military forces rallied and withdrew to the east coast under the direction of Augustus Autumn's father. Their destination was the Raven Rock continuity of government facility, which was adopted as their new command center.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.41: "'The Enclave'' In the recent past, the Enclave—the remains of the United States government—were evacuated to an oil rig off the coast of California. Little is known about what happened to these forces, although the country has a new commander-in-chief: President John Henry Eden. However, recent reports and chatter have pinpointed the resurgence of the Enclave, with their base centered on a secure underground facility known as Raven Rock. Initial contact was made there 35 years ago. During this time, the new President Eden has been slowly rebuilding his resources, thanks in part to the technology already available at the Raven Rock military base. Vertibirds, weapons, and robots were easy to construct, but human followers were more difficult to find. The answer was to rely on Colonel Autumn, who controls the Enclave soldier forces, as well as creating a propaganda-spewing series of Eyebots sent to roam the Wasteland, spreading hope. Eden could spout his pro-government rhetoric, and promise a return of the pre-war America of legend: a land of white picket fences, baseball, apple pie, and good, old-fashioned American global supremacy. President Eden's secretive plan all along has been to rule over an America of the "pure," free from any mutation. He has learned of a ridiculously ambitious experiment known as Project Purity, and knew the time to strike had come: His Enclave forces would "reclaim" the Jefferson Memorial. By controlling the purified water, Eden would control the Capital Wasteland, and the rest of the country eventually. What better way to administer modified F.E.V.- which kills anyone infected with any form of mutation-than through the water supply?" (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) In addition, numerous other outposts were present in some form or another across the United States, either manned, automated, or otherwise. Organization Structure The nationwide leadership of all currently known Enclave military holdings, divisions and otherwise across the remains of the country belongs to the enigmatic Enclave High Command, who are based out of an unidentified location.Sector artillery note Departments Army The Enclave's military force is very small, but powerful; however, according to the Fallout Bible, the Enclave army was composed of hundreds of soldiers. Their limited numbers (decimated further after the destruction of the Oil Rig) are offset by their unlimited access to advanced technologies―a private is usually outfitted with a suit of advanced power armor and a high-grade energy weapon (usually a laser rifle or plasma rifle). They also possess the ability to project power beyond any other factions in the wastes, thanks to their Vertibirds. Furthermore, their numbers are augmented by an assortment of military robots at their disposal, ranging from Mister Handy service bots to the powerful sentry bots. In terms of training, they are second to none, drawing from the best traditions of pre-War U.S. military and training their soldiers using its methods, resulting in a uniformly efficient and deadly fighting force. The only comparable organization in this regard is the Brotherhood of Steel, and even they are inferior, as the Brotherhood's xenophobia and focus on technology have resulted in military training eroding. The New California Republic Army, while not as well-equipped or trained, has the numbers, a vast army of soldiers far greater in number than anything the Brotherhood or the Enclave can muster, negating their technological advantage. For example, the NCR took Navarro after the destruction of the Oil Rig, despite a very high difference in terms of technology and training. Air Force The most effective combat units, Verti-assault teams are composed of several troopers. Their Vertibirds are equipped with Gatling lasers for attacking infantry, missile launchers for dogfighting and attacking ground infantry or specific areas, and mini nukes to perform bombing runs. Verti-assault teams commonly set out to drop off squads at camps, or other strategic locations. Navy Despite the fact that the Pacific Fleet of the United States Navy was ordered to the Poseidon deep sea oil derrick on March 30, 2076 via Presidential order,Sierra Mission Statement holodisk in Fallout 2''Transcript of Broadcast March 30, 2076 Today the President ordered the Pacific Fleet to the Poseidon deep sea oil derrick located at a secret location out in the Pacific. He cited concerns over that military exercises staged by the Chinese fleet are "unacceptably close to our strategic oil reserves." The Chinese government denied any hostile intentions. it is unknown if after the Great War the Enclave maintain control of or utilize any functioning United States Navy warships and/or sea vessels aside from the PMV Valdez (albeit indirectly).Security act 9837-334-27A Secret Service The United States Secret Service was a United States federal government agency, operating under the auspices of the Enclave following the Great War and the organization succeeding the American government. The Secret Service was reformed, tasked with protecting the government (most notably the President), though their mandates will occasionally include being deployed on delicate missions to the mainland (such as silencing a Brotherhood outpost or in state-sanctioned assassinations).Frank Horrigan and his appearances throughout ''Fallout 2.Some people in the wrong place at the wrong time special/unique encounter in Fallout 2. Frank Horrigan, during his tenure as the Presidential bodyguard, would be considered a part of the Secret Service.Frank Horrigan's dialogue. Sub-departments Enclave Patrols One of the most deadly encounters in the wastes, Enclave Patrols are composed of three troopers in advanced power armor usually armed with various energy weapons (laser and plasma rifles) or infantry support weapons such as Avenger miniguns. They are made more dangerous by their employment of effective small-unit tactics. They use techniques such as flanking and using sentry bots to provide cover fire. They rarely use hand-to-hand weapons, and are very adept at using high-yield grenades to force enemies out of cover. Enclave Control Company (ECC) An elite unit responsible for perimeter defense, a squad of which assisted the Chosen One in eliminating Secret Service agent Frank Horrigan, under the command of Sergeant Granite. Their members are equipped with the best and most advanced weapons and powered armor available to the Enclave in 2242 and are a very versatile group. Granite's squad was composed of four elite Enclave troopers: * Sergeant Granite: YK42B pulse rifle * Rifleman: upgraded/turbo plasma rifle * Fire Support: L-30 Gatling laser * Sharpshooter: PPK-12 Gauss pistol RHO Experiment An experimental camp consisting of a network of turrets with the RHO chip encoded in them. The experiment focuses on the viability of a system where a single overseeing officer is deployed with a network of turrets (thus showing that even after severe blows to their groups integrity they still had the manpower and flexibility to deploy such experimental systems.) Constituency Enforcement Points A network of military checkpoints set up across the wasteland after the reactivation of Project Purity. Additionally, multiple Enclave outposts, either military, scientific, or both, were initialized all across the Capital Wasteland. Enclave Squad Sigma The Sigma squad is a special unit of Enclave soldiers guarding the mobile base crawler in 2277. The Sigma squad is assigned to protect the crawler in case of an attack. It consists of six Enclave soldiers and the Sigma leader, all with different specialties. Technology The Enclave is one of the most technologically advanced military powers in the wastes, having access to pre-War stocks of weaponry and equipment as well as advanced suits of powered armor and a fleet of working VTOL transport craft. However, their primary disadvantage is their numbers; the Enclave has severely limited manpower, restricting their capability to project power across the United States efficiently. The Enclave have access to cutting-edge technology and equipment, surpassing anything other factions possess. Their most basic (and advanced) asset is the advanced power armor, significantly better than the T-51b power armor encountered in the wastes in terms of protection, survivability, and general efficiency.NcWriChi.msgFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, p. 215 Coupled with their access to stocks of pre-War energy weapons and manufacturing facilities to create more, they field a disturbingly effective array of state of the art ranged weaponry. Wars The Enclave has gone to war on more than one occasion. A chronological order of the wars they have been stated to have played a part in are as followed: * NCR-Enclave War * Brotherhood-Enclave War Appearances The Department of the Army appears in Fallout 3, and indirectly in Fallout 2, on the cover of U.S. Covert Operations Manual in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76, and was also to appear in the canceled Van Buren. Gallery UsCovertOps01.png|Cover of U.S. Covert Operations Manual, with the Departments pre-War logo References Category:Enclave divisions Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Van Buren factions fr:Département de l'Armée pl:Siły Zbrojne Enklawy ru:Силы Анклава uk:Сили Анклаву